Sãos e Salvos
by Invernosa
Summary: E depois de tudo, céu e terra aí estão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A essa altura, a vida e as ações de um homem têm o peso de uma folha seca no meio da ventania.


_Naruto pertence à Haruno Sakura. __Shannaro!_

_**Sãos e Salvos**_

* * *

Um bando de corvos grasnou ao pousar sobre os galhos envergados de uma árvore invicta e despelada, roubando seu olhar do campo de batalha que se estendia além do horizonte, engolido pelo caos e furor da guerra entre os homens que a tudo devastara, encobrindo a terra batida com milhares de corpos mutilados, suas faces sem expressões, banhadas de sangue seco - o ar estava impregnado com o cheiro de morte.

_"Naruto...". _

O pensamento cruzou sua mente no instante em que uma das aves de penugem negra grasnou uma segunda vez, antecipando o bater de suas asas para em seguida alçar voo pelo mar de cadáveres. Seu olhar tremeu, deixando transparecer toda a angústia que a atormentava até então como um reflexo de sua alma, mas não tardou para vestir novamente a armadura que a impedia de demonstrar seu abatimento, tornando-a uma barreira impenetrável.

Não tornaria a ceder com a mesma facilidade. Não podia se permitir. Não quando o mundo que conhecia estava desmoronando. Tinha que ser forte. A médica ninja prosseguiu determinada em sua busca por sobreviventes, ela e os poucos que restaram de sua equipe tinham levantado acampamento em um local próximo, improvisado no meio do nada para socorrer as vítimas da guerra.

Quando a lua se tornou aparente no céu anuviado haviam conseguido resgatar cerca de oito ninjas de um final prematuro, o que ainda era considerado um número baixo para as expectativas dela, que providenciara um atendimento incansável a todos que iam chegando. Ela estava a caminho de sua tenda para um breve repouso quando um dos outros buscadores a alcançou, seu semblante era sério e urgente.

- _Dra. Haruno nós finalmente o encontramos_ – notificou o ninja para seu completo espanto, por um momento seu corpo permaneceu paralisado onde estava enquanto digeria a boa notícia que esperara receber por tanto tempo - _Mas seu estado é gravíssimo._

-_ Leve-o para a emergência imediatamente _– o olhar da médica se tornou alerta e seu tom autoritário.

Após sua exigência ser solicitada ela afastou o tecido grosso na entrada da tenda para se deparar com um rapaz deitado sobre uma maca, rodeado por aparelhagens e equipamentos variados, suas roupas que antes ostentavam cores vivas e alegres agora estavam apagadas de tanta sujeira, mas ainda assim ele mantinha um sorriso fraco no rosto impossível de não ser reconhecido, afinal era sua marca registrada.

Naruto sorria, talvez por estar vivo, talvez por terem se reencontrado, ou por ele ter posto fim na guerra que tantas vidas inocentes levara, a resposta exata ela nunca soube. Mas foi inevitável seus olhares se sustentarem como se impelidos por um magnetismo, Sakura conseguiu repelir as lágrimas com certo esforço, a sensação em seu peito era de uma leveza sem proporção, sua esperança se renovara com a simples presença dele, no entanto sua alegria se desfez instantaneamente ao vê-lo desfalecendo.

Rapidamente suas mãos hábeis percorreram seu corpo em busca de ferimentos curando com destreza um por um, se demorando nos mais graves, sem deixar nada para trás, ao fim estava exaurida, quase esgotada, mas satisfeita. Limpou suas bochechas sujas e se inclinou para ele encostando suas testas uma na outra, dessa vez suas lágrimas transbordaram ao notar nenhuma reação. Não podia perdê-lo. Não agora.

- _Sakura..._ – o sussurro entrecortado a fez se afastar com os olhos arregalados, mas que se suavizaram conforme afundou na curvatura de seu pescoço soltando o ar longamente em alivio.

- _Eu_ _pensei que... que..._ – sentiu a mão dele acariciar as madeixas curtas de seu cabelo em um gesto complacente, e a sua boca encostar no topo de sua cabeça num beijo cálido na tentativa desajeitada de confortá-la – _Pensei que tinha te perdido, seu idiota!_

- _Impossível_ – um sorriso realizado surgiu em seus lábios rachados, enquanto ele a obrigava a voltar a encará-lo, as marcas de terra e sangue mescladas em seus rostos indicavam que ambos eram sobreviventes de uma tragédia, mas que juntos finalmente teriam a paz que tanto almejavam, apesar de haver muito trabalho árduo pela frente, naquele instante Naruto descobriu que havia conquistado um dos maiores objetivos de sua vida, encrustado nos olhos brilhantes estava a entrega total da mulher que amava, sem quebrar o contato cheio de promessas que tinha se estabelecido, ele concluiu – _Você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer, Sakura._

* * *

**N/A: **se gostar deixe o seu comentário, fic inspirada na música Safe and Sound da Taylor Swift.


End file.
